


The Story of Us

by liztrade



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie and Ben decide to make a video, recording their friends and coworkers talking about their romance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leslie & Ben

“Hi babies!” Leslie greeted, waving at the camera. “So, I’ve decided to record the story of me and your dad, because really, everyone should know this story. It’s the  _ Pride and Prejudice _ of the twenty-first Century, right honey?”

Ben moved the camera up and down in agreement. “Sure.”

Leslie narrowed her eyes from the sofa. “Ben, the triplets need to know about us, so they can have an accurate depiction for the film.”

“Film?”

“Yes, the film about President Leslie Knope and her gorgeous First Man, Ben Wyatt.”

“Oh right,  _ that _ film.”

“Put the camera on the tripod and get your cute butt on the couch.”

There was some shakiness, and then the picture on the camera settled again. Ben joined his wife on screen. “Hello, future Knope-Wyatt children,” Ben said. “I… am your father.” Leslie gave him a look. “What? I had to. Kids, that is a Star Wars joke. Some day, you too will have the films memorized. At least the original trilogy. If the new trilogy is just as good, you’ll watch those too. You will only watch the prequel trilogy on rare occasions. They’re awful.”

“Okay, back to us,” Leslie said, holding her husband’s hand. “My name is Leslie Barbara Knope. I am the Regional Director of the National Park Service Midwest Region. You precious little babies are right here.” She pointed to her stomach. “You’re currently four months along in the pregnancy, which for most people, they’d be showing a little bit. However, there are three of you, which means you take up three times the space, and one of you is currently resting on my bladder, and I’ll be back, I need to pee again, Ben you talk to them.” And with that, Leslie moved off of the couch and away from the camera.

Ben leaned into the camera. “Alright, here’s the deal. We don’t know what you are yet- if you’re all boys, if you’re all girls, or if you’re a mix. I am going to try to name one of you after a character from Game of Thrones, Star Wars, or the Princess Bride. Just letting you know now, if you’re ever wondering why your name is Luke or Arya or Wesley, it’s because those are all awesome characters, and you should consider yourself honored to be named after one of them. Okay? Good.

Like I said before, I’m your dad. My name’s Ben Wyatt. I am the City Manager of Pawnee, Indiana. And I really can’t wait to meet you.”

Leslie walked back into the frame, sat down onto the couch, and leaned into Ben. “I just sat down. And now I want a plate of nachos, loaded with veggies.”

Ben stood up, “I’ll go get some.”

Leslie looked at the camera. “I don’t know which one of you decided to hate whipped cream and waffles. I really don’t. But I am going to give you a stern lecture when I meet you, because no matter how much I love you, you took away my favorite foods. Why would you do this to me? I can’t eat whipped cream without feeling sick anymore.”

“Leslie… It’s not the babies’ fault.” Ben said from the kitchen.

“I know, I know… What was I going to talk about? Oh! When Ben and I met. Well, he and your Uncle Chris were sent to Pawnee to fix our money problem. I was upset at first, but couldn’t stay mad at that cute face for long.”

Ben walked back on the screen with a large plate of nachos covered in cheese and vegetables. “Babies, I don’t know how you did this, but your mother loves vegetables now.”

“It’s disgusting,” Leslie said, taking a large bite out of the vegetable-covered chips. “How can people eat these so much? Anyways, Ben was all ‘I’m going to slash the government’, but your brilliant mother found a way to save the Parks department with the Harvest Festival. I have it all in a scrapbook that I will show you when you come home from the hospital.”

Ben shook his head at the camera. “So, we really got along, which eventually led to us secretly dating… Which is something you shouldn’t do. Always tell us if you’re dating someone.”

“Anyways, we had to break up, because I was running for city council. Then we made it official, your dad got a new job, and eventually he proposed to me in our home. It was totally romantic and it makes me want to kiss you right now, you-”

“Leslie, the children.”

“Oh, right. Well, we got married in a small ceremony with our close friends-”

“And roughly three years later, you three will come along.” Ben turned to Leslie. “It’s the summarized version. You have all of this organized into several, very large scrapbooks. Besides, we’ll need to save space on the file for everyone else.”

“Of course,” Leslie said, eating another chip. “You kids- and future presidential scholars- will know everything about us. We can’t have it screwed up like what happened to Ginny and Harry in the movies- spoiler alert, kids, cover your ears- you know, awesome couple in the books, terrible in the movies.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “You’re right.” He turned to the camera again. “Okay, so join us as we discover our story-”

“The story of us!” Leslie said, turning to Ben. “What, it’s the perfect name. Uh oh. Need to pee again.” She stood up and walked away out of the frame.”

“Your future president of the United States,” said Ben, smiling at his wife.


	2. Ron Swanson

“Okay, we’re rolling,” Ben said from behind the camera.

“Son, put that away,” Ron said, trying to cover the lens with his hand. Leslie leaned into view.

“Ron, we told you, we want you to tell everyone about us, how we met, all that jazz.” Leslie pulled her chair next to Ron’s at his desk. “For the kids,” she said, pointing at her pregnant stomach. “And for the-” Ben started coughing, hoping that Leslie would remember that Ron would not want to have anything documented for national use. “Theeeeee future children that you might have! In case John gets another sister or brother.” Ben moved the camera up and down in agreement.

Ron sighed. “Okay, fine.” He turned to face the camera. “When Leslie first met Ben, she hated him because he was going to slash through the government, like any ordinary sane person would do. That feeling eventually went away and they became friends. Then lovers. They got married and are now starting their family. That is all, goodbye.”

Leslie looked at the camera, then at Ron. “That’s it?”

Ron nodded. “That’s it. Please leave. I have a lot of things to avoid doing today.”

“But-”

Ron gestured to the office door.

Leslie stood up and walked to the door. “Thanks, Ron, you’ve been a real help, maybe we can get together later and film more?” Ron just stared. “Ron Swanson, everyone, my former boss at the Parks department!”

“Thanks, Ron!” said Ben as they left the park director’s office. “How are you doing, babe? Need anything? Feeling okay?”

“I think I’d like a kale smoothie.” Leslie made a face. “Oh god, that sounds awful, but I really actually want one.”

“Is there anywhere in Pawnee where we could actually buy one of those?”

Leslie shook her head. “I don’t think so, we’re going to have to make this on our own. To the grocery store!”


End file.
